Evil Deeds
by FireNymph2008
Summary: He thinks about what life would be like, if he hadn’t died, if his mother acted like a real mother, if his father hadn’t bailed, would his life honestly be better.Honestly, it would end the same way, no matter which what happened. Death Songfic


The night was young, but this routine was getting old.

Stalk the Elrics, see where and what they are up to- that same old song.

Envy has take accustom to daydreaming while waiting for something- anything to happen, even though it is nine o'clock at night.

_Lord please forgive me for what I do  
For I know not what I've done_

He thinks about what life would be like, if he hadn't _died,_ if his mother acted like a real mother, if his father hadn't bailed, would his life honestly be better.

_Father please forgive me for I know not what I do  
I just never had the chance to ever meet you  
Therefore I did not know that I would grow to be  
My mother's evil seed and do these evil deeds_

Envy can still evoke the childhood memories of the young man he used to be. The children singing and playing in the schoolyard, but that little blonde haired boy was not welcomed on the schoolyard. The children picked, and laughed, and bullied him, not caring that they were hurting his feelings. He would run home crying to his mother about had happened at the schoolyard, and she would roll her eyes and shun him to tend to the needs of a man he didn't even remember ever meeting, his father.

Oh, how he wished he could just storm into that office/lab of his father's and break every single thing he could get his tiny little hands on, just to get that old man's attention. No, he never got that man's attention. No fit, no scream, no glass shatter could stir the old man to look at him. Years went by and efforts became futile, he would never get his attention, never.

One night, the night of his last effort to get his fathers love, the young blonde haired boy broke into his farther office/lab, drunk. He finally had the chance to see what the man always wanted over his own son, books- BOOKS!

All these years of trying to get his attention, all he had to do was be a bloody book! Fine, then he will be a book- no, one better, he'll be IN a book. That way when his father is flipping through his many of novels of god knows what, he'd stop and read about his wonderful son he never knew.

So the boy staggered drunkenly over to the nearest book; in the action of retrieving the book, he knocked down several important artifacts, which include an old mercury thermometer. In his drunken rage and sorrow, the boy reach for, what he thought was a quill, only to have grabbed the sharp end of a scalpel. The boy screamed and fell back.

Once he got the nerve to get up again, he reached up on the counter feeling something cool and burning. Almost as if he had stuck his cut hand into a cold flame. He brought the cut hand to his face to inspect it in the dim lighting. Silver and crimson had fused together to from a cosmic like swirling dance of color on his palm. The boy looked down to see where the miraculous silver substance had come from, to see the broke mercury thermometer on the wooden countier. The boy not knowing that mercury could be poisonous, simply smeared his hand in the lethal mixture more, bringing his blood and his father's mercury closer together, closer than he and his father would ever be.

He had begun finger painting with his lethal mix in the open book he took down of his father's shelf previously, when he felt the room spin and the floor fall from beneath his feet. He then collapsed to the floor and wasn't revived until the morning after next. Then, the moment the young blonde boy had be waiting for all his life, there sat his mother, weeping, at his left, and his father, holding his hand, on his right. That boy couldn't have been happier that day so, that night, he passed away.

Now here sits Envy, on top of an abandon building. The night was young, but this routine was getting old.

Stalk the Elrics, see where and what they were up to- that same old song.

Envy has take accustom to daydreaming while waiting for something- absolutely anything to happen, even though it is just nine o'clock at night.

_Lord please forgive me for what I do  
For I know not what I've done_

He thinks about what life would be like, if he hadn't _died,_ if his mother acted like a real mother, if his father hadn't bailed, would his life honestly be better.

_Father please forgive me for I know not what I do_

_I just never had the chance to ever meet you_

_Therefore I did not know that I would grow to be  
My mother's evil seed and do these evil deeds_

Honestly, it would end the same way, no matter which what happened. That just the way life goes.

OOO

(A/N: I wrote this like last summer. The song is Evil Deeds by Eminem. I don't own the music or the show. Review plez.)


End file.
